


Please Just Get Along (I Can’t Do This Anymore)

by SuperSilverSpy



Series: Dick "Whumptober" Grayson [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Beta-ed?, Character Gets a Heart Attack, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson Has Too Many Responsibilities, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson swears, Dick Grayson-centric, Dick “Whumptober” Grayson, Dicktober, Finally, Gen, Grayson Angst, Heart Attack, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I seem to be doing that a lot lately, Jason Todd Swears, SilverGrayson, SuperSilverSpy, This Is Betaed, Whump, Whumptober, also, anyway, but he usually does, in case you didn’t realize, maybe he doesn’t in this fic idk, really just, so now I have to go back and change the rating, that’s what I put there at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSilverSpy/pseuds/SuperSilverSpy
Summary: “Dick, I noticed Nightwing hasn’t been active recently. Dick, the JL wants to know when Bruce will be back as Batman. Dick, we need you to lead another team. Dick, I don’t know how to properly parent. Dick, you need to mediate because we can’t get along and he keeps trying to kill me. Dick— Dick this, Dick that. Well, not all of them are completely accurate, but the sad thing is they are pretty d*** near close. He can’t take it anymore.”OR Dick Finally Snaps (because he has too many responsibilities and no one ever cuts him any slack)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Everyone
Series: Dick "Whumptober" Grayson [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939666
Comments: 25
Kudos: 311





	Please Just Get Along (I Can’t Do This Anymore)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaelae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaelae/gifts).



> Well, it’s not my best  
> But at least it’s relatively on time  
> A million kudos to my beta teeelsie  
> Here’s the prompt, enjoy!
> 
> “ DICK have a lot of responsabilty i would love to see the batfam finally realise he is only human like he have limits  
> i love fanfic where dick snaps and he is angry”

Dick, I noticed Nightwing hasn’t been active recently. Dick, the JL wants to know when Bruce will be back as Batman. Dick, we need you to lead another team. Dick, I don’t know how to properly parent. Dick, you need to mediate because we can’t get along and he keeps trying to kill me. Dick— Dick this, Dick that. Well, not all of them are completely accurate, but the sad thing is they are pretty d*** near close. He can’t take it anymore.

Bruce calls him for advice on Damian, at the most inconvenient times. In the middle of a working day, late at night, whenever the h*** he feels like it. Dick always answers, he gives advice, tells the man to stop bothering him— B doesn’t. Dami then texts him, calls at better times, saying “Father wants Drake back”. Dick facepalms into the quiet solitude of his crappy one-and-a-half star apartment.

Days later he gets a text, telling him to drop everything and come to Gotham, or at least that’s what he reads into the word _emergency._ He arrives to find that it’s not in fact an emergency, and that Bruce doesn’t even know how much it inconvenienced him, or doesn’t care. Dick shrugs it off, because that’s what he does, and he’s used to it.

Well, at least it gives him a chance to see his family. Maybe he can finally find out what’s wrong with Tim, who he’s pretty sure has been avoiding him. They have some things they need to talk about, he knows. The rift between them had started after B got lost in time, and has since grown. Hopefully he can at least get them on the path to healing it.

There’s a drug bust going down, a big one, and Bruce has called everyone, even the Red Hood showed up. Though that isn’t quite a surprise. Jason’s relationship with Bruce has improved and somewhat stabilized recently, with a little intervention from Dick, and when he says little, he means a lot.

It took many tense patrols, rescues, cover ups, proving of oneselves, rubber bullets, breaking up of arguments, conversation after conversation about second chances and emotionally constipated bat problems.

Another thing he has to deal with.

It’s Jason who says it, it’s Tim who fires back, and it’s Damian who appears to make everything that much worse. The youngest isn’t even supposed to be here; B had banned him from patrol.

  
  


“Now listen here shortstack—”

Jason likes his insults.

“Tt, _imbeciles_. All of you, so petty—”

So does Damian.

“You’re one to talk!”

Tim yells. Well, they all do.

“Goldie here, wants us to get along, I wouldn’t even be here if—”

Roped in and blamed, took longer than expected.

“Grayson would rather you be elsewhere as all you do is—”

So now Lil D knows what he’s thinking.

“Can it replacement’s replacement!” 

Oh, the replacing, a terrible and most commonly used insult coined by Jason Todd.

“You know you’re technically Dick’s—”

Somehow this is his problem.

“And he wishes for you to—”

Assuming that he’ll take Damian’s side.

“How do you even know—”

Then someone realizes and—

“Grayson is my Batman!”

“Oh yeah?”

Back again

Around and around it goes. Bruce shoots him a look that means “work this out”, before turning back to the batcomputer, leaving him to the mess that is Batfam arguments, as usual. 

“Come on guys,” he tries weakly, it’s been a long day and this is the last thing he wants to deal with right now. “Calm down, we’re not here to argue.”

“Yeah, we’re wasting time, we should be focusing on—”

_Please Tim, thanks, yes please._

“The mission, right. Got it replacement, that’s all we ever do anyway—”

Oh, Jason.

“Tt, the plan is _absurd,_ only Drake could have dreamt up such an abomination.”

Dami don’t—

“Well we certainly don’t need _you_ for it _,_ so that’s already a pro, and I don’t remember asking—”

Oof, he can’t do this.

“We don’t need a zombie for it either.”

Come on, guys?

“If you need help finding him just check the _mirror._ ”

“Quiet! Stop arguing, this isn’t going to solve anything,” Dick finally says, with frail hopes to stop it from escalating.

“Demon Spawn looks like he’s going to kill me.”

“Grayson, convince father to let me go, you know the basis for this punishment is unfounded.”

“Dick, do I look like a zombie to you?”

“Nightwing, hn...”

Really? That’s all he gets? A grunt. Arguing, more things to fix, to take care of. That’s all he ever gets. Well he has a _life_ , and he wants a better one. _Why can’t you guys ever work out your own problems?_

They turn to look, staring, and he realizes that his thought was said out loud. Somehow, he’s not sorry, doesn’t regret it. Somehow, he manages to go on, “Why do I always have to do it for you? I can’t do this anymore! This— this mediating and diplomatic bullsh** I have to do every single time one of you can’t get along with another!” He realizes, distantly, that he’s practically yelling by now, adrenaline surging through.

“There are _teams_ I have to train, a _city_ I have to protect, _responsibilities_ I still have that Bruce has yet to take back since his return.” The man was stuck in time, away and presumed dead while Dick took care of everything he had left behind.

“I have a _job,_ and a _life._ Don’t get me wrong, I love you guys, I love you all so d*** much! But I just _can’t keep doing this_.” He turns, “B, you need to step up, I am not their dad, this is not some kind of co-parent thing. You can’t just call me whenever the h*** you want and expect me to drop everything for you! I’m done fixing all your problems,”

Huffing, and nearly out of breath, he keeps going anyway. “I’m always here to support you all, but just once, could you give me a break? Please? Just _be the brothers I know you are_ . I love hanging out with you guys _so much_ , but I just really can’t do this anymore.”

He can’t, and everything he said was true, but still he instantly regrets it, He shouldn’t have spoken, should’ve just sucked it up… but no. They need to get it, they need to _know_. He needs them to know.

“It’s so _hard,_ you understand? I can’t remember the last time I slept properly,. Bruce needs to figure out his own problems, I know, but you guys have to work it out yourselves sometime too, yeah? I just, everyone always asks for my help, none of you ever get along, and that’s all I want...please. That’s…all...I...wa—

Even as a tightness begins in his limbs, as nausea rolls in. The adrenaline has faded, thoughts jumbling, going from one negative to the next. Guilt following him everywhere.

Fingers to his temples, pacing, breaths quickening. Something is going to go horribly wrong. _I can’t do this_ , _I can’t do this, Ican’tdothisIcan’tdothisIcan’tdothis—_

His name, it’s being called again, just as it always is. “Stop! …Stop…it.”

Gasp, it hurts— pain in his chest— _clenching—_

Like he’s floating, the clouds around him— they’re killing him—

He falls, beads of sweat rolling, upper body tensed like a bow ready to fire. 

Arms, catching him, firm underneath. Voices growing farther and farther away...

So much for family bonding.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do the prompt justice?  
> Please let me know  
> Comments keep me going  
> And don’t forget to give me more prompts over in the first fic of this Dick “Whumptober” Grayson series  
> That ending there was a heart attack by the way  
> It will be explained in the definite sequel/second chapter of this work  
> I got lazy  
> And it will probably be a while before I get back to this, back to all these fics that need sequels  
> But don’t worry, I will  
> They’ll also be thoroughly gone through and redone at some point (the order in which I do this depends on how popular they are, so comment!)  
> Besides that, future works will hopefully be out on time  
> And remember with each one that does,  
> Something else was probably not done instead  
> Procrastination, amiright?  
> School sucks  
> Writing fic is way more fun
> 
> Stay whelmed!  
> -Silver


End file.
